Jealousy
by Qyzzq
Summary: Baru saja keduanya berdamai namun kemudian sang istri menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sepertinya akan berbuntut masalah. Lagi-lagi keduanya terjebak dalam kesalahpahaman yang ditimbulkan dari rasa cemburu. /Bad summary/AU/!/RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _~Selamat membaca~_

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menekan klakson mobilnya terlalu kasar dan tak sabaran membuat gaduh halaman depan sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup ramai. Beberapa orang mulai memandang aneh pada mobil hitam yang terparkir melintang menutup jalur masuk parkiran rumah sakit. Sangat mengganggu tapi untung saja saat itu tidak ada kendaraan lain di belakangnya. Pun pemilik mobil itu tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin wanita merah mudanya yang tengah berbincang di depan pintu rumah sakit segera menghampirinya dan pulang bersama.

Iris hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah dua orang berbeda gender yang tengah bercengkerama akrab. Terlebih ke arah pria berambut merah itu. Jika ia tak memikirkan harga dirinya dan nasehat dari wanita merah mudanya, ia ingin sekali keluar dari mobil dan meninju wajah bak panda merah itu hingga babak belur. Berani sekali orang itu berdekatan dengan istri tercintanya. Wajah penuh senyum dari dua orang itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Beruntung, sebelum bunyi klakson ketiga, terlihat wanita itu segera berlari kecil ke arahnya setelah berpamitan pada lawan bicaranya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, wajahnya tertekuk menahan geram saat dilihatnya pria berambut merah yang tadi merupakan lawan bicara wanitanya terlihat terus mengawasi wanita itu, Uchiha Sakura. Posisinya cukup jauh memang tapi Sasuke bisa melihat senyum tipis dan tatapan penuh kekaguman dari pria itu.

Ia tak suka.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," suara lembut itu terdengar dibarengi dengan debaman pintu mobil yang tertutup. Sasuke menoleh yang disambut dengan kecupan hangat dari sang istri yang telah duduk di sampingnya. "kau benar-benar memalukan." ucapnya kemudian membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana secepatnya. Sempat dilihatnya pria merah itu melambaikan tangan pada istrinya membuat Sasuke menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kita sudah membahasnya kemarin jadi jangan memulai pertengkaran tidak penting, ok?" kata Sakura yang melihat sang suami terus memasang wajah penuh amarahnya. Ia tahu betul apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Sabaku Gaara, pria yang tadi berbincang dengannya di depan pintu rumah sakit saat menunggu sang suami menjemputnya. Katakanlah Sasuke cemburu, walau pria itu tak mau mengakuinya. Sasuke bilang ia hanya tidak suka melihatnya terlalu akrab dengan lelaki bersurai merah itu. Uchiha memang berharga diri tinggi.

Tak ada tanggapan dari mulut pria tampan di sampingnya membuat Sakura menghela napas. Suaminya ini memang sedikit sulit diluluhkan jika sedang merajuk. Ia harus kembali memutar otak agar kemarahan Sasuke segera hilang. Ia tidak tahan jika terus diberi tatapan dingin dan tak diacuhkan oleh sang suami. Usahanya kemarin pasti tidak akan berhasil jika dipakai lagi kali ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilnya lagi dengan nada manja. Kedua tangannya mulai menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke yang tengah berada di kemudi mobil untuk digenggamnya. "sekali ini saja percaya padaku, hm?" dikecupnya pipi Sasuke beberapa kali kemudian memandangnya lekat-lekat dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di bibirnya.

Sasuke diam. Percaya pada istrinya? Tentu saja. Ia tak pernah meragukan istrinya dalam hal apapun. Ia tahu dokter muda itu sangat mencintainya dan akan selalu di sampingnya. Tapi ia tak akan pernah percaya dengan niat pria merah yang −kata istrinya, hanya ingin melepas rindu sebagai teman lama. Lihat saja bagaimana tadi si Sabaku menatap tak berkedip pada Sakura. Dan haruskah ia percaya bahwa pertemuan mereka di depan pintu rumah sakit setiap jam pulang Sakura beberapa hari ini adalah kebetulan? Yang benar saja.

"Apa susahnya menghindarinya? Kau bisa menunggu di ruanganmu sampai aku datang. Atau kau memang suka reuni dengan mantan kekasihmu?" Sasuke buka suara menyampaikan ketidaksukaannya. Ternyata beberapa kecupan dan senyum manis istrinya tak juga menghilangkan kekesalannya. Ia menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Sakura untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Tatapan tajamnya terpatri ke depan seakan bisa membakar jalanan yang cukup padat sore hari itu.

"Reuni apanya?" Sakura mulai kesal. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia kembali ke posisi duduknya yang benar. "Suka atau tidak, Gaara adalah teman lama−"

"Mantan kekasihmu."

"−Sasuke- _kun_!" ia memukul lengan Sasuke cukup keras. "Mana aku tahu dia akan terus menungguku di depan rumah sakit setiap aku pulang. Itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya begitu saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Kami hanya membicarakan hal-hal biasa dan seperlunya. Dan... aku hanya ingin cepat bertemu denganmu dan segera pulang. Makanya aku menunggumu di sana. Kau tahu itu."

Semua yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Awalnya memang secara kebetulan ia dan Gaara bertemu di depan rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu. Katanya ayah Gaara di rawat di sana. Namun di hari-hari berikutnya Sakura merasa Gaara selalu menunggunya yang akhirnya selalu membuat suaminya naik darah. Ya, Gaara adalah mantan kekasihnya dulu saat masih berada di bangku sekolah. Tapi, ayolah, itu sudah lama. Ia juga sudah menikah dan pria yang menjadi suaminya ini tidak mau mempercayainya? Menyebalkan.

"Akan menjadi urusanmu dan urusanku jika orang itu jatuh cinta lagi padamu karena sikap ramahmu itu." ia melirik istrinya yang kembali mendesah frustasi di sampingnya. Apapun yang Sakura katakan saat ini tidak akan berguna jika Sasuke masih termakan amarah.

"Oh, ayolah, Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Sasuke- _kun_." ia mengusap wajahnya gusar. Sasuke hanya diam. Berkonsentrasi untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar di basement apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. "Bisakah kita melupakan hal ini? _Mood_ ku sedang bagus dan aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, ia kemudian keluar dari mobil setelah berhasil melepas _seatbelt_ yang melilit tubuhnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menggeram kesal, memukul _dashboard_ mobil hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. _Uchiha sialan!_

.::.

Keadaan di malam hari ternyata tak juga membaik. Seusai acara makan malam mereka yang diliputi keheningan, keduanya langsung sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke memilih pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menuntaskan beberapa pekerjaannya yang ia bawa ke rumah dan Sakura terlihat sibuk mencuci beberapa peralatan makan. Sasuke tetap tak bicara dan Sakura ikut mendiamkannya karena masih kesal padanya.

Namun begitu Sakura sebisa mungkin mencoba memperbaiki keadaan. Secangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepul panas ia buatkan untuk Sasuke. Meletakkannya di meja depan kemudian duduk manis di samping Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk mempelajari beberapa dokumen penting dari kantornya. Menjadi direktur di sebuah perusahaan dengan beberapa anak cabang memang terlihat merepotkan. Kadang suaminya ini harus lembur atau seperti sekarang ini, membawa pekerjaan ke rumah, membuatnya sering khawatir dengan kesehatan suaminya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Sakura yang ikut membaca lembaran kertas yang Sasuke tinggalkan di atas meja. "Mana yang harus ku kerjakan? Aku libur besok jadi aku bisa membantumu sampai selesai."

"Tidak perlu. Kau istirahat saja." jawab Sasuke yang tak mengalihkan fokusnya pada layar laptop untuk mengetik sesuatu. Nada bicaranya masih terdengar dingin dan tak acuh membuat Sakura menghela napas panjang. Senyumnya sedikit memudar namun ia tak akan cepat menyerah menghadapi kekeras-kepalaan suaminya.

"Kau tidak meminum tehnya? Atau ingin kuganti dengan kopi?" tanya Sakura mengganti topik pembicaraan. Hening. Entah sengaja atau memang Sasuke terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya sehingga ia tak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Lagi-lagi ia gagal. Suasana hatinya kembali memburuk, senyum di bibirnya benar-benar hilang. Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan, lihat saja pria bertatanan rambut berantakan itu tak ada niat sama sekali untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Hh~ kalau begitu aku temani saja, ya." katanya. Ia bingung juga harus membicarakan apa lagi jika Sasuke tak berminat menanggapi seperti itu. Memang butuh banyak kesabaran untuk menghadapi pria Uchiha yang satu ini. Membereskan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan dan meletakkannya di atas meja kemudian ia meraih remote untuk menyalakan televisi di seberang sana. Mungkin menonton acara komedi atau drama bisa sedikit menghiburnya.

Iris jelaga Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah sang istri yang duduk dengan nyaman di sampingnya. Beberapa kali terlihat Sakura memindah-mindah _channel_ televisi untuk mendapatkan acara yang tepat dan beberapa kali pula ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tak ada acara televisi yang menarik minatnya. Sasuke menghela napas. Kembali ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mencoba tak peduli dengan suara-suara sumbang dari televisi yang terus berganti.

Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia mendiamkan Sakura seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salah sang istri. Benar, ia cemburu, ia tidak suka melihat miliknya yang berharga dipandang begitu memuja oleh pria bersurai merah itu. Jangan berpikir bahwa ia sok tahu, sebagai sesama pria ia tahu pasti makna dibalik tatapan dan bahasa tubuh pria itu yang beberapa kali sempat ia lihat saat bercengkerama dengan istrinya. Terpesona? Ingin mendekatinya? Ingin memiliki? Oh itu dapat terbaca dengan jelas oleh Sasuke dan ia membencinya. Bodohnya lagi, wanitanya seakan tak berniat untuk mengabaikan si Sabaku. Ia tahu istrinya tak akan pernah berpaling darinya apalagi pada panda merah itu, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat hatinya terasa terbakar.

Sasuke meraih cangkir teh yang tadi disediakan istrinya di meja. Terasa cukup dingin untuk dinikmati tapi ia tetap meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah. Ia letakkan kembali cangkir itu ke tempat semula. Tak sengaja lirikan matanya terserobok dengan mata hijau istrinya yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Mendadak ia gugup namun dicobanya untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

Sekarang ia merasa bersalah. Entah kenapa melihat senyum istrinya hanya karena ia meminum teh yang Sakura buatkan membuat ia terlihat seperti pria brengsek yang tega mengabaikan istrinya. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa dirinya masih tak bisa melawan egonya hanya untuk memaafkan sang istri atas kesalahan yang bahkan tidak ia perbuat. Lihatlah bagaimana Sakura masih tetap menemaninya walau sudah diabaikan, walau Sasuke juga tahu istrinya pasti lelah. Terlihat dari beberapa kali Sakura menguap. Ia menghela napas lagi.

"Kau bisa tidur dulu, Sakura."

"Oh, lihat, siapa yang bicara!" kata Sakura yang disambung dengan kekehan geli mendengar decakan kesal Sasuke karena kalimatnya. Mematikan televisi kemudian ia bergeser untuk memeluk Sasuke dari samping. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke tak peduli jika tindakannya menggangu aktivitas pria yang telah satu tahun menjadi suaminya itu. "Aku akan tidur jika kau sudah selesai."

Sasuke diam, merasa akan percuma jika harus memaksa Sakura untuk beristirahat. Posisinya sekarang yang tengah dipeluk oleh sang istri memang sedikit menyulitkannya tapi itu tak masalah. Meminta Sakura untuk melepaskan pelukannya hanya akan membuat masalah baru. Sedikit lagi pekerjaannya akan selesai.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , hmm.. aku suka melihatmu cemburu." lagi-lagi terdengar kekehan geli dari Sakura, seakan menggoda Sasuke merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Sementara Sasuke tetap diam. "Tapi aku tidak suka kau mendiamkanku seperti ini. Jadi... kau mau memaafkanku dan melupakannya? Aku pastikan mulai besok saat kau menjemputku kau tidak akan melihatku dan Gaara lagi di depan rumah sakit. Hm? Hm?" oh, ada apa dengan istri merah mudanya ini? Terus menggodanya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah di lehernya. Apakah seperti ini jika _mood_ nya sedang bagus?

"Jika kau bisa membuktikannya." katanya sebagai respon atas perkataan Sakura tadi. Ia sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Sakura. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat panas tubuhnya sedikit meningkat.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sakura meyakinkan. "Kalau begitu kita akan bersenang-senang?" berbisik sepelan mungkin tepat di depan telinga Sasuke untuk menggodanya. Ah, entahlah, otaknya sudah sangat buntu memikirkan cara untuk membujuk suaminya agar tidak marah lagi. Pikirnya, Sasuke pasti akan luluh juga jika di ajak bercinta, walau sebenarnya kali ini ia sedang tak diperbolehkan melalukan hubungan intim seperti itu. Tapi biarlah, demi sang suami.

Sasuke menahan geram kenikmatan saat dirasakan lidah basah Sakura menggelitik lubang telinganya. Inginnya ia menolak godaan sensual yang Sakura berikan padanya. Pekerjaannya masih menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Tapi akal sehatnya mulai hilang, tangan yang sejak tadi sibuk memegang laptop di pangkuannya kini telah mendekap lembut tubuh mungil istrinya. Membuat Sakura semakin bersemangat.

"Aku membutuhkanmu... Sasuke- _kun_."

Dan kalimat yang didesahkan begitu seduktif di telinganya itu membuat gairah Sasuke memuncak. Tak peduli lagi dengan pekerjaannya yang sedikit lagi selesai. Tak peduli dengan rasa kesal yang sejak tadi menyelimuti hatinya, ia akhirnya membawa sang istri ke atas peraduan mereka. Menghabiskan malam penuh desah napas bak nyanyian malam. Mungkin Sakura berhasil meluluhkan kekerasahan hati sang suami. Ya, sepertinya begitu.

.::.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Dari pantulan cermin di depannya, dapat ia lihat Sakura yang tengah berkacak pinggang tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tampilannya lusuh, rambut berantakan dan piama yang tak terkancing dengan rapi. Dari cara wanita itu memanggil namanya, sepertinya ia sedang kesal. Namun Sasuke tak peduli, ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya mencukur bulu-bulu halus di sekitar dagunya.

Derap langkah yang dihentak kasar terdengar kemudian. Sakura mendekat dan menelusupkan tubuh mungilnya di antara tubuh Sasuke dengan wastafel. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam ke arah sang suami yang berdiri lebih tinggi di depannya kemudian merebut begitu saja alat pencukur kumis dari tangan Sasuke. Sang pria berdecak, apalagi sekarang? Ia sudah melupakan kekesalannya sejak semalam lalu sekarang berganti dengan istrinya yang terlihat –err, menyeramkan.

" _Mood_ ku buruk." katanya sambil menggerakkan alat pencukur itu di sekitar dagu sang suami yang masih tertutup busa putih. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan semalam, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis mendengarnya. "...tanpa ciuman selamat pagi?"

Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar alasan Sakura memasang wajah kesal pagi ini. Apa itu 'ciuman selamat pagi'? Terdengar kekanakan di telinganya. Memangnya yang semalam meraka lakukan masih kurang cukup? Tapi jika istrinya menginginkan ciuman darinya pasti akan ia berikan. Tak memperdulikan dagunya yang sebagian masih tertutup busa, Sasuke melumat habis bibir merah istrinya.

Sakura tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya atas perbuatan tiba-tiba suaminya. Hendaknya ia berontak, tapi tangan mungilnya tak cukup kuat untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menghimpitnya pada wastafel. Lumatan pada bibirnya semakin intens disusul dengan lidah terampil Sasuke yang melesak masuk ke mulutnya dan menggoda langit-langit mulutnya membuat satu desahan lolos dari Sakura. Dirasa oksigen dalam paru-parunya telah habis Sasuke melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Selamat pagi –begitu?" Sasuke menahan kekehan gelinya saat mengucapkan hal itu. Iris hijau Sakura memicing tajam ke arah suaminya. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas dengan membersihkan busa putih dari dagu Sasuke yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya. Ia menggeram kesal saat melihat seringai Sasuke yang tak juga hilang.

"Apa? Ingin lagi?"

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura memukul dada Sasuke dengan alat cukur yang masih berada di tangannya. Sepertinya menggoda sang istri saat _mood_ nya buruk seperti sekarang merupakan suatu kesalahan. Hey, tapi kenapa? Ia bahkan sudah memberinya 'ciuman selamat pagi' seperyi yang Sakura inginkan. Lalu apa lagi?

"Siapa Shion?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ah, masalah baru telah datang. Baru saja ia berdamai dengan sang istri juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pria Sabaku itu tak akan membawa pengaruh buruk pada rumah tangganya. Kemudian sekarang istrinya menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sepertinya akan berbuntut masalah.

"Sekretaris baruku."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku. Kenapa kau mengganti sekretarismu? Kemana Karin? Dan apa itu? 'Sasuke- _kun_ '? _'kun'_?" kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan pada kata ' _kun_ ' dalam kalimatnya. Ia menemukan panggilan menyebalkan itu dalam pesan singkat yang tadi dibacanya di ponsel Sasuke. "Seorang sekretaris baru bisa seakrab itu dengan atasannya? Sejak kapan?"

Mendadak Sasuke merasa pening mendengar berbagai macam pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Lagi-lagi keduanya terjebak dalam kesalahpahaman yang ditimbulkan dari rasa cemburu. Sepertinya menjelaskan bahwa Shion adalah sekretaris sang kakak yang dipindahtugaskan ke kantornya karena Karin yang sedang mengambil cuti panjang bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Sakura−"

"Diam!" Sakura buru-buru memotong perkataan Sasuke. Memasang wajah geram ia kembali bersuara. "Cepat selesaikan acara mencukurmu itu. Aku akan mandi dan kau−" ia menudingkan alat cukur itu tepat di hidung Sasuke. "−jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku selesai. Aku ikut denganmu."

"Hey! Kau−" Sasuke tak sempat melanjutkan kalimat protesnya saat Sakura dengan begitu saja pergi dari hadapannya. Tidak, bukan karena Sakura yang meninggalkannya sehingga ia terdiam tapi karena kalimat gerutuan Sakura yang terdengar samar saat wanita itu berjalan dengan penuh kekesalan ke dalam kamar mandi. Membuat dahinya berkerut dalam untuk memastikan apa yang benar-benar ia dengar.

.

" _Dasar Uchiha, memangnya dia tidak tahu akibatnya membuat cemburu seorang wanita hamil?!"_

.

"−Apa?!"

 **.:End:.**

a/n : _Mind to review?_

03/08/2015 – 20:42


End file.
